Captivity
by CatWoman4Ever
Summary: Warning: SMUT! “Do you actually plan on holding me captive in your house? A little unethical on your part don’t you think?” Cameron smiled to herself, Exactly. I know how to change his mind... Chameron


"Harder…harder…" Cameron pants, her legs are wrapped around Chase and their bodies move in a steady rhythm together.

Chase is beneath Cameron with his wrists tightly bound to the bed post, a rather uncomfortable position. But despite that Chase finds himself where he likes to be the most-- inside of Cameron. He fully acknowledges Cameron's plea and pushes himself deeper and deeper into him. Chase groaned in pleasure. _She is so tight…god it feels good… _And it would be better if this were under better terms.

The climax was coming on hard--Cameron could feel it. Chase was hammering into as best as he could while being bound to the bed. Even still, Cameron was in heaven. He is so hard and thick that he fills her entirely and Cameron's body takes some time to adjust to the size.

"Mmm…ohhh….Chase…ahhh…" Cameron bore her nails into his shoulder and cried out in ecstasy.

Chase gave one final thrust, "Cameron…ouch…ahhh…" Cameron's nails hurt and drew blood in a few spots, but that didn't stop the full on rush as he spilled his contents into her. Chase longed to wrap his arms around her, but he was still restrained to the bed.

Cameron stayed on top of him. Her breasts molded to his well muscled body and her hair cascaded all over. "Why?" She whispered into his ear.

"Why what?" _I really don't feel like thinking right now, just tell me, Cameron. _

_What, you can't figure it out? _"Why do you keep asking me out? Why can't we just go back to the way that things used to be. No relationship, just sex?"

_How many times do I have to say it? _"Because I like you."

"I know that. But does it matter?"

"To me it does." _Actually that hurt. Burn. _

Cameron just sighed. She rolled over to his side on her bed. There had to be someway to get him off of her back about going out. She had the perfect idea. Sure, it was a little wrong…but she couldn't take being asked out anymore.

Chase tugged at his wrists. "Could you please take these damn handcuffs off?"

Cameron ran her fingers along them, brushing against his skin. She watched as he closed his eyes pleasantly to her touch. "No."

With a little frustration, "Why not? My arms are numb and my wrists hurt. Not as pleasant as you think. What, do you plan on keeping me here or something?"

Cameron smiled naughtily, "Exactly." She hopped off the bed and pulled a chair out of her closet.

Confused, "Do you actually plan on holding me captive in your house? A little unethical on your part don't you think?" _She must be on something. I should never have come here to begin with. _

"I'm not letting you go until you stop asking me out and we can go back to how things were. Nice and simple."

"We do have to go back to work on Monday, you know. You can't keep me here forever and this is starting to not be very funny."

Cameron shook her head and laughed a little. "It wasn't meant to be funny. And it's only Saturday, you have plenty of time to change your mind."

_Like that'll happen. Maybe…just maybe I can change hers. _"Not changing my mind. No amount of great sex is going to change it. You only thing that you are doing is making your feelings for me stronger." _Maybe some reverse psychology will work. _

_Am I? _"Yeah, right! You'll give in. I'll show you why." Cameron undid the handcuffs and Chase rubbed his wrists. Cameron abruptly pulled him up and led him to the chair. He sat and stared at her. It was dark, so he was having a rather hard time seeing her, but he still could.

Cameron sat on the floor and began to massage his right foot. He fingers gently massaging and she bit on his big toe. For some reason, it was always a sweet spot. He groaned in the darkness and Cameron smiled. "Stop." He said weakly.

"Why?"

He wasted no time to answer. "You're making me hard again."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cameron was perplexed.

"It wouldn't be if I wasn't so damn tired."

Cameron practically laughed at this. Cameron continued to massage and gauged his pleasure by each moan that he tried to hold back. _Trying to hold out, huh? Let me see how much you really want it. _Cameron wrapped her fingers around him. _Damn is he hard…he wasn't kidding. _Chase's hips rose to meet her and pressed against her touch.

"My, my, aren't we excited…" Cameron taunted as she gently petted him.

Chase was starting to sweat. "Well, you can't just leave me here…you started it."

"I can and I will." _Let me test his limits. _She began to walk away.

"Wait! Don't…"

Cameron turned around. "Promise me you'll stop asking me out, 'cause it's never happening. And I'll finish what I started."

Chase considered this. He was so hard that it hurt and only Cameron could do that to him: keep him wanting more. "Maybe, maybe not, but that's the best answer you'll get."

_Good enough. _Cameron lowered herself between his legs. Her lips grace the tip of his cock and he moans. Cameron decides to stop herself, "Not until you stop asking me out."

"How about we negotiate afterwards. I promise…just please…" _This isn't fair. But I've got a plan. While I'm stuck here I'll make the best of it. She'll come around. I know she will. _


End file.
